Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. The femoral component generally includes a pair of spaced apart condylar portions, the surfaces of which articulate with corresponding surfaces of the polymer bearing. The femoral component has a stem or post that is implanted into the intermedullary canal of the distal end of the femur to provide stability. A femoral sleeve may be coupled to the femoral component in revision knee replacement procedures or other procedures involving a large intermedullary canal to facilitate additional fixation, for example. Typically, the femoral sleeve operates to fill in spaces or gaps at the opening of the intermedullary canal.